


Endearments

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Rimming, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If he had any predilection for pet names, here's where he'd whisper 'sweetheart' and 'prince' into Arthur's skin, here's where he'd tell the man how dear he is and how very much Merlin wants to please him. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summerpornathon 2012 Challenge 6: [Non-Penetration](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/85667.html).

"Are you nervous?" Merlin asks against the sharp curve of Arthur's shoulder blade.

Arthur shakes his head, but the tension in his back belies him. He relaxes slightly when Merlin kisses him, then arches up to keep the contact between them when Merlin draws away. 

"Shh… you've wanted for this for so long, and it's going to be good. It's going to be _so_ good." Merlin touches his lips to the nape of Arthur's neck and nuzzles at the soft, blond hair. If he had any predilection for pet names, here's where he'd whisper 'sweetheart' and 'prince' into Arthur's skin, here's where he'd tell the man how dear he is and how very much Merlin wants to please him. 

The words always catch in the middle of his chest, though, half-uttered and almost dangerous, as if saying them would create something new and named between them. 

Merlin's not ready for names. 

But this -- Arthur spread out vulnerable and nervous, excited and aroused despite the tightness in the set of his shoulders -- he's ready for this. Merlin kisses down the length of Arthur's spine, counting every delicate dip and divot, and pauses when he reaches the base. 

"Are you -- oh…" Arthur's voice trails off into a sigh. One notch of tension eases, then another, and Arthur sighs once more to feel Merlin rest his cheek at the small of Arthur's back. 

"I am. I will." There's soft hair here, too, almost downy and white, and Merlin nuzzles gently. "Does that tickle?"

"A little, yeah." Arthur twitches, laughs, and eases some more. 

Merlin cups one hand around Arthur's arse and gives him a little nudge up off the mattress. Arthur complies, but there's a moment, a trembling, and hesitation that Merlin knows isn't uncertainty. 

"All right?" He asks, anyway, and strokes the back of Arthur's thighs. 

That earns Merlin another tremble. Arthur's already hard, hard enough that the tip of his cock curves towards the flat of his belly. He inhales and exhales through his nose, like he's collecting every second and every sensation. When he pushes back against the hand on his arse, Merlin knows Arthur's ready. 

He skims the palms of his hands down Arthur's sides and kneels up behind him. For a moment, Merlin just breathes against Arthur's skin, mouths over the curve of his arse, noses into the crease where it meets the top of his thigh. The touch is light enough to make Arthur whimper; he nudges back against Merlin again and gives such a small, needy noise that warmth flutters in Merlin's chest.

Cupping his palms against Arthur and sliding his thumbs up to part his arse cheeks, Merlin leans in to lick wetly over the hole. He's so open, so open and vulnerable and needy, that Merlin gets perilously close to muttering stupid endearments and to kissing promises. He licks over the small, tight hole again, getting Arthur wet and slick, and flicks the end of his tongue over and over the same spot.

Arthur's breathing comes ragged and loud while Merlin eats him out; he's run out of pleading words and whimpers. He's running out of strength, too, and Merlin can feel him shudder as he tongues deeper inside Arthur. 

The fluttering goes right through Merlin again and tightens deep inside his chest, reaches down to the pit of his stomach and the ends of his limbs. Everything Arthur does -- nudging against Merlin's mouth, letting out needy sighs and groans, quivering when Merlin kisses his spit-slick opening -- makes Merlin want to take himself in hand and rub his cock against Arthur. Anywhere against Arthur, anywhere he can bring himself off all hot and messy and fast. 

Then Arthur gives a cry that sounds as if it's pulled out from somewhere deep and secret inside him and all Merlin wants is to feel Arthur come for him. He has to shift away to reach around and stroke Arthur's cock, but after that it doesn't take much. Arthur's orgasm comes over him in a mad rush and he spills eagerly into Merlin's hand. 

And Merlin, who still can't stop the words from snagging in his chest, curls himself against Arthur as he pants out his climax sprawled on the bed. With his face buried in Arthur's shoulder, Merlin rubs his cock against Arthur's thigh, and imagines all the names and endearments slipping from his lips as he comes.


End file.
